


Hot Lunch For Three

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser, Ray and Thatcher come to an arrangement





	Hot Lunch For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated R m/m and m/f and m/m/f

This is the 1999 rewritten version of a story originally posted in several years ago. Someone at that time requested a threesome and this is what I came up with. I know the title is corny, but I couldn't resist

Comments welcome at

Rated R m/m and m/f and m/m/f 

Hot Lunch for Three

By Carol Trendall

"That's all, Constable, you can go now." Thatcher smiled her victor's smile at Fraser. 

He hesitated, a response forming in his mind. Instead he replied, with a flush showing on his cheeks. 

"Thank you, Sir." He turned and hurriedly left her office, ignoring Turnbull's questioning gaze as he rushed past his desk.

Back at his own desk Fraser thought about his predicament for a moment and then let out a long sigh. Thatcher had decided his services were no longer required in Chicago. Without consultation she had asked for him to be transferred. Sadly, he suspected he knew the reason. He picked up the phone and dialled Ray's office number. After a few rings he answered. 

"Vecchio." His tone was short. 

"Hello, Ray," Ben whispered into the embassy phone. 

"Hi." Ray's voice softened at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Can you meet me after work?" Ben asked, unable to keep a note of desperation from his voice.

"What's up Benny?" Panic in Ray's voice. "Is something wrong?" 

"I'll explain later. Can you meet me?" 

"Sure, Benny, I'll be there." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

At 6pm Ben headed for the stairs, knowing his lover would be waiting outside. He bounded down the stairs and onto the street looking for Ray's shiny green Riv. He slid into the passenger seat Ray reached over and squeezed his hand before steering the car into the evening traffic. Neither of them noticed Inspector Thatcher exit the building, her keen eyes taking in the scene. 

"I've been worried sick since you called me, Fraser, what happened?" 

Ben sighed and fidgeted with his hat. Frowning, he stared out the window. 

"What, Benny, what? Jeez, you're scaring me now." 

"Inspector Thatcher wants to transfer me," he answered, with no emotion in his voice. 

"What!" Ray shrieked. "She can't!"

"She can, Ray. She can do as she chooses. She *is* my supervisor." 

"Why?" 

Ben sighed heavily, as much as he knew he had to, he would prefer not to discuss this with Ray. 

"It seems she wants me." Fraser stopped and looked at Ray, who was gesturing wildly at a driver who had cut him off. 

"Wants you to what?" Ray questioned, attention returning to the matter at hand. 

"She wants me, Ray," Fraser replied, as matter of factly as he could. 

Ray stared at him incredulous. "You mean?" Fraser nodded. "Fraser, this is 1996! No woman in her position is going to transfer a subordinate just because he won't have sex with her!" 

"Well, Ray, normally I would agree with you, but in this case I think you may be mistaken." 

"Fraser, you're being paranoid". 

Ben didn't answer and the subject was not raised again that evening. 

The next morning Turnbull appeared at Fraser's desk.

"Constable Fraser, Inspector Thatcher would like to see you in her office immediately."

Fraser nodded and rested his palms on the desk to calm himself before standing up. 

"Thank you, Constable" he replied as calmly as he could.

He waited until Turnbull left his office, then took a deep breath and made his way to Thatcher's office. He straightened his tunic before knocking at her door. 

"Come!" Her terse voice sounded through the door. 

Ben opened the door to find the Inspector behind her desk. He approached nervously. 

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" 

"Sit down, Constable. I wish to discuss your transfer." She stood and walked out from behind her desk as he perched nervously on the edge of the chair. 

"My transfer?" he asked, staring at his feet. 

With deliberate movements she sat on the edge of her desk, very close to Ben, her short skirt moving higher up her thighs in the process. 

'Oh dear,' he thought to himself, aware of the bloom on his cheeks. He was sure he knew what would come next. 

"I was wondering, Constable, how you feel about the transfer?" She crossed her legs so that her foot was close to Ben's knee. "I mean, it's not as if you have any ties here. Do you Constable?" The look on her face left no doubt in Ben's mind that she was teasing him, fishing for an answer. 

"Well, Sir." He licked his lips "I would have preferred to stay in Chicago, but the RCMP is my life and I will go willingly wherever you send me." He squared his shoulders, feeling safer now that the conversation was back on territory he could handle. 

Thatcher, however, wasn't satisfied. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. 

"There is a way, Constable. I can still stop your transfer." She smiled at him. 

For a moment, Ben looked hopeful. "How might that be, Sir?" he asked, then instantly regretted it suddenly figuring out the answer before he finished asking the question. 

In reply she slid from the desk to Ben's lap, draping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. He stood up abruptly, spilling Thatcher onto the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," he mumbled as he bent to help her from her ungracious position at his feet. 

"No, I'm sorry, Constable" she said, smiling an unconvincing smile. 

"It's not that, well ... you're not unattractive, Sir, it's just that ..." Ben spluttered. 

"There's someone else?" Thatcher finished for him, regaining her composure.

Fraser relaxed. "Yes, Sir, you could say that. " 

Perhaps this was to be the end of it. Perhaps she would let him stay in Chicago and perhaps she would stop her pursuit.

"You can go now, Constable." She turned her back to him. 

Fraser backed in the direction of the door. "I am sorry, Sir, I didn't...." 

She turned again and hit him with the full force of her smile, cutting him off. "I understand, Constable."

Something about her smile made him uneasy. He dashed back to his desk, filled with an overwhelming need for comforting touch. Breathlessly he called Ray and asked him to meet him for lunch. 

"You OK, Fraser?" Ray asked when he heard his lover's voice. 

"Yes, Ray. I was just hoping to see you for lunch." 

"You mean lunch at your apartment?" Ray's voice brightened. 

"Yes, Ray." 

"You shoulda said. I'll meet you outside the consulate in half an hour. I won't come up cos I don't want to see the Dragon Lady" 

Remembering Inspector Thatcher's smile, he agreed. "I think that's wise, Ray." 

 

Half an hour later Ray was pacing outside the consulate and Thatcher was upstairs at the window of her office. Her keen eye did not miss Ben slip silently past her door. 

Ray's eyes lit up as he saw Ben exit the building and walk towards him. He clapped his hand onto Ben's shoulder. 

"We haven't done this for a while, Benny," he said, eyes twinkling with anticipation of the events of the next sixty minutes.

"I really needed to see you, Ray." He felt better already. "Something happened today." 

"Tell me about it while we walk." Ray said, his hand at the small of Fraser's back as he guided him onto the footpath in the direction of his apartment. 

Upstairs, Thatcher viewed the scene with interest. Now she knew exactly what to do. 

By the time Ben had related the events of the morning they were at the apartment. Ray assured him that the matter was now closed and hurried him into the building. As they passed through the doorway they did not see Thatcher round the corner behind them. 

On the stairs Ray grabbed Ben from behind, eager to touch.

"Ray, wait till we get inside." 

Ray's hands insinuated themselves between the layers of Ben's clothing as he reached for the door.

"I meant inside the apartment, Ray." Ben opened the door and pulled his lover into the room.

The two men shut the door behind them, both growing eager now. 

"I'm not surprised the Dragon Lady wants you, Benny, I know I do," Ray whispered into Ben's ear.

"Do you really think she'll leave me alone now I've told her there's someone in my life?" 

"Relax, Fraser, I told you, she's not going to do anything." Ray unbuttoned Ben's shirt. 

"But my transfer, Ray?" 

"Later, Fraser," Ray whispered huskily, pushing Ben's shirt off his shoulders and sucking a nipple in between his lips.

"Understood, Ray," Ben sighed, the excitement caused by Ray's mouth and hands on his body pushing all worries from his mind. 

The men shed their clothes quickly and made their way to the bed. Before too long the only noise in the room was the sound of moist lips on hot flesh. 

The erotic silence was broken by the sound of the door opening. Both men looked up to see Inspector Thatcher standing in the doorway smiling. The sight she beheld was better than she had hoped for. Both men were naked, Fraser on his back with Ray kneeling between his legs, one hand on Ben's cock and one on his own. Thatcher smiled at their stunned faces. 

"Shit! " Ray cried, reaching automatically for his gun. 

"Oh dear," muttered Ben, moving to cover himself. 

"Well, Constable." Thatcher's eyes did not leave his groin. "It seems I underestimated you". 

Ray regained his composure, stopped reaching for his gun and stood up, making no attempt to cover his erection. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, not realising how ridiculous he looked.

"What am I doing here?" She shut the door and moved towards the bed, smiling evilly. "What would your superior officers say if they knew you were here, Detective?" Thatcher smiled that smile again. 

"You wouldn't!" Ray gasped, but even he knew she would. 

"I would!" she confirmed. She moved her hands to the front of her blouse and began unbuttoning it. "Unless we can come to some ... arrangement." 

By this time Fraser had taken stock of the situation. In an attempt to rescue his lover, he interjected. "Uh ... sir ... perhaps we could..." 

Thatcher cut him off. "That's more like it, perhaps we could." She turned and began to remove the rest of her garments. 

"I, ah, I meant *discuss* it, Sir." Ben sighed, trying not to look at his near naked supervisor. 

Ray grew angry. "What do you want?" 

Thatcher snorted. "You call yourself a detective, Vecchio. I would have thought it obvious what I want." Licking her lips she looked longingly at Ben only partially covered on the bed. "Him," she whispered, almost drooling. 

Ben gasped. There was no Inuit story to help them now. 

Ray squared his shoulders. "No deal!" he snapped, stepping closer to her. 

Thatcher stepped even closer so that her breasts were almost brushing Ray's chest. 

"Would you prefer I went straight to your superiors, Vecchio?" 

Ray looked at her heaving breasts and tried not to notice how his waning erection had suddenly sprung to attention. He glared at the woman in front of him. 

"Benny, I don't think we have a choice here."

"Of course, Ray," Fraser answered softly. His career was surely ruined now, but there was still a chance to save Ray.

Ray moved back to the bed and pulled the sheets away to expose his lover's body. He reached for his hand. "It's OK, Benny, I'll be here." He pulled Ben's hand to caress his cock. Despite the situation he was the feel of his lover's hand aroused him. Eventually he dragged his eyes away and looked up at Thatcher. "It's both of us, or no deal." 

"I'll live with that," she answered without thought, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Ben's hand on Ray's erection. 

Thatcher knelt at Ben's feet and took hold of his cock. As she took him into her mouth and he gasped. 

"Relax, Benny" Ray gentled him, leaning forward to kiss him. 

They layed back on the bed, mouths still joined. Fraser started to relax. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought. The mouth working insistently at his groin felt very good and before long he forgot who it belonged to. 

Fraser groaned under Ray's mouth. Ray ended the kiss and smiled at Ben. 

"See, it's OK. If we gotta do this, let's enjoy it." 

"I'm only doing it for you, Ray," Ben whispered 

"For us, Benny." Ray caressed his cheek and then kissed his lover one more time before slipping off the bed.

He noticed, with perverse fascination, that one of Thatcher's hands reached up to place Ben's hand on her breast and the other worked frantically between her own legs. He chuckled to himself. It's been a long time, he thought as he looked at Thatcher's nakedness. At that moment he would have done anything to get the situation over with. 

"Let me help," he whispered into Thatcher's ear, kneeling behind her and sliding his hand along the inside of her thigh. 

Ray's fingers slid into her wetness and Thatcher moaned and shuddered under his touch. Gripping her hips, he entered her roughly. She cried out, lips momentarily leaving Ben's shaft. Ben raised his head to see what was going on, but dropped back onto the pillow as Thatcher began again with renewed vigour. 

Ray's movements were slow and measured. He had forgotten how good a woman could feel. Over the expanse of Thatcher's creamy white back, his eyes met Ben's and for a moment it was as though Thatcher wasn't there, like they were pleasuring each other only. Ray knew Ben was close. He knew well the look on his lover's face and it always excited him, as it did now. He quickened his pace and Thatcher met each and every thrust with equal vigour. 

Ben, aroused by the familiar look of passion on Ray's face, came quickly and collapsed back onto the bed. Ray felt the stirring of Thatcher's orgasm and with a strangled cry they came together, collapsing in a heap on the floor at Ben's feet. 

For a moment no one moved. After a while Ray stood and joined his lover on the bed. Wordlessly he swept Fraser into his arms and held him tightly, whispering words of affection. Together they eyed the woman at their feet and wondered what would happen next. 

Thatcher lifted herself from the floor and smiled at them. "Don't think you're getting out of it that easily Constable. I'm not finished yet." 

Ben looked at Ray, his face full of panic. "She doesn't want ... I mean ... do I..." 

"She wants you to fuck her, Benny, "Ray answered in a voice that did not hide his contempt. 

"That's exactly what I mean," Thatcher said arranging herself on the bed so she could see both men.

Ray and Thatcher exchanged blazing looks. Ray slid down the bed and busied himself with Ben's groin whilst Thatcher looked on appreciatively. Despite himself, Ben's erection grew in Ray's warm, expert mouth. Ben looked over at Thatcher, who had one hand on her breast and the other between her legs. He found it strangely exciting. He let out a moan and caressed Ray's head. Ray's mouth worked faster. 

"That's enough, Vecchio." Thatcher's voice was husky with desire now. 

She shoved Ray off Ben and in one swift movement straddled him and caught his erection in her hand. Ben gulped, not sure what he should do, but Thatcher answered the unasked question eloquently by guiding his cock into her and taking it to the hilt. She leaned over and began to thrust, her breasts brushing Ben's face. He had to admit it did feel good. Tentatively, he began to match her thrusts. 

"Good, Fraser, you're learning," she purred patronisingly. 

Ray grew agitated. He loathed this woman. Ben and Thatcher's pace increased along with Ray's agitation, but he found that in spite of what he felt he had grown hard again. Thatcher had Ben well occupied and there was no way he could get to him. But he wanted to join in. Reaching out a hand, he touched the place where the man he loved and the woman he despised were joined. This brought forth satisfied sounds and increased his excitement. 

He continued to massage and squeeze, moving closer. He rubbed his erection against Thatcher's ass cheeks and Ben's balls. All three groaned in pleasure. Well, he thought, as he inserted a finger into Thatcher's ass, at least this is territory I'm familiar with. She cried out in pleasure. Needing no further encouragement, Ray replaced his finger with his cock. 

"I said the deal was for both of us," he growled into her ear, leaning forward to roughly grip her breasts. 

She didn't seem to mind. The three joined bodies continued to grunt against each other until Thatcher's moan became louder. Both men felt the stirring and it triggered their own orgasms. Strangled cries came from Ray and a soft groaning from Ben. For a moment both Thatcher and Ray collapsed forward onto Ben. His voice was heard from underneath the pile of bodies.

"Sir? Um ... I ... can't breathe..." 

Ray moved away from Thatcher and snarled at her. "Let the man have some air. You got what you came here for." 

"It seems we all did, detective," she replied snidely, moving off Ben and collapsing beside him. 

Ray lay down on Ben's other side. The Mountie still gasped and it worried Ray. 

"Benny? You OK?" 

"I'm OK, Ray." 

Ray was unconvinced. He cast a fierce look at Thatcher, who still lay flushed and panting on the bed. The unasked question hung over them. She looked away then stood to collect her clothes. 

Ray returned his attention to his lover. Gently he stroked his face and held him close, calming him. He just wanted Thatcher to leave, to get out of their lives so they could deal with what had just happened.

She dressed as Ray glared at her. Taking her time, she made her way to the front door and turned to smile at the men on the bed before she left. 

"Constable, I'll tell Toronto that your performance has improved and I'd like you to stay on." 

Ben sighed with relief. Ray knew this wasn't the end. 

THE END 

Well, there it is. I still can't believe I wrote this. 

 

 


End file.
